1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical medicine and rehabilitation, and more particularly to a physical rehabilitation device, which angle is adjustable to support and fix body segment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional physical rehabilitation device having an upper frame assembly 81 and a lower frame assembly 82 pivoted on each other. The upper and lower frame assemblies 81 and 82 are fixed at two body segments and between the segments is a joint. In FIG. 7, the upper frame assembly 81 is fixed on the thigh, and the lower frame assembly 82 is fixed on the shank, between which is the knee joint. A fixing assembly 9 is provided at a pivot of the upper and lower frame assemblies 81 and 82 to fix the angle between the upper and lower frame assemblies 81 and 82, such that the segments and the joint are fixed by the device.
As shown in FIG. 8, the fixing assembly 9 has two fixing disks 91 on the lower frame assembly 82, between which the upper frame assembly 81 is provided. Each fixing disk 91 has a curved slot 92 with a plurality of recesses 921 on a sidewall thereof. Two blocks 93 is received in the slots 92 respective to be moved along the slots 92. Each block 93 has a movable block 931 and a post 932. The posts 932 may be received in anyone of the recesses 921 to secure the block 93. The upper frame assembly 81 is rested on the blocks 93 to be restricted at a predetermined position.
The fixing assembly 9 provides the posts 932 in the recess 921 to fix the block 93 and to fix the upper frame assembly 81 also. Some circumstance, force is concentrated on one post 932 and the post 932 is against on a sidewall of the recess 921. The strength of the fixing disk 91 at the sidewall of the recesses 932 must be stronger to prevent the fixing disk 91 from damage by the force. In practice, the distance between two neighboring recesses 932 has to be further to provide the stronger strength. As result, there are fewer angles that the upper and lower frame assemblies 81 and 82 can be adjusted.
The force exerted on one post 932 may bend it or break it also.